A new House, a new Life and some new Friends
by GemLove
Summary: A gem, Emerald, is going to college. However, she is very nervous but so are her roommates. Will they accomplish friendship? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new beginning  
*My first story i hope you guys like it. Its about a new gem in college who meets a suprising new friend. Someone who is just like her.*

"Do you have everything you need sweetheart?" my mom, pink diamond, was so loving. She loved me like the sun and moon and honestly, my mom was the only one i loved.

"Yes mom, im ready to go!" I was so excited to go to college today. I hadn't really made any good friends in highschool so i was ready to start a new!

I got in my mom's car and she drove me to Gem Tech: A school for the gifted and talented. 'It was such a beautiful sight!' "Ok see you at 2:00!" I went to give pink diamond a hug but she pushed away.

"Mom, everything all right?" i said wondering about her. "About 2:00, school ends at that time but you go to your dorm after."

"WHAT?!" I was so confused. I wasn't ready to be alone all day, everyday!

"I know how you feel but you got to get inside to sign up. Hate to be late on the first day right?"

I sighed. "Okay." I approached the big white doubled doors and mom called me.

"SWEETIE! CALL ME IF YOU CAN! I KNOW YOU'LL BE BUSY BUT TRY! I LOVE YOU!  
I turned around and said, "I LOVE YOU TOO! SEE YOU IN A FEW YEARS!"

I walked in to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Assignment  
*I'm back wih a new chapter! I hope you guys will enjoy!*

I nervously look around.

"Right this way." a lady pointed towards some long lines in which other gems were being signed up for talent.

"Thanks!" I smiled and so did she.

I walked down, approaching many booths. A lot of the gems looked unhappy and I think I was just about to find out why.

A short, well-dressed gem woman stepped forward. "Welcome to Gem Tech! Here is the submission room in which your talent will be chosen!"

I was very confused and upset. "What do you mean? Don't i prepare my own talent?!"

The gem woman just frowned. I walked off. Until, someone startled me.

"CHEERLEADING!" a small red gem yelled at me in excitement. I turned. "Oh me! I don't do that stu.." Then a small blue gem cut off my sentence.

"That's okay we'll teach you! Oh another admit, this will be so fun!" the blue gem said and the red one handed me my talent schedule.

She said, "Now hurry get your dorm keys!"

And i was on my way to get my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Roommate 1  
*Here's the next chapter! Plus, these may be the gems you now but, they are really different!*

I walked up to a quiet counter. "Hello?" A tall gem approached the counter.

"Oh yes! You must be here for your keys!"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Talent please." She said. "Now, the girl's dorm (and boys) are associated with gems of your talent."  
I sighed. "Cheerleading."

"Oh! Looks like your the first to stay in room 8a!"

She handed me my keys. "Oh, and plus, you don't get your class schedule until next week. Although for this week you start talent."

"Oh, Okay, Thanks." She shook her head and I took the elevator to the eighth floor.  
I walked to 8a and opened the door.

It was a lovely lavender room with white and blue poka-dotted curtains. Inside also was 2 dressers, a vanity, a fluffy blue rug, 2 recliners, 1 couch, 2 bunk beads and 1 flat screen tv.

The room was so big. I suggested that maybe three more people could fit in here.

I sat on the bed to the right, the bottom bunk, and in my bag i pulled out my book "December's Tale" and started to read.

After, when I was done, i sat at the vanity and put my head down.

"Well hello there."

I lifted my head to see a tall reddish skinned, brown fluffy haired, mysterious gem in the back of the mirror.

"Hello..." I said nervously as I extended my hand.

She shook it. "I'm Garnet." She smiled.

"I'm Emerald."

Garnet said, "Do you mind if I use the top bunk?"

"No, not at all." I replied.

She placed her books on her bunk and began unpacking, so did I.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Roomate 2

*Sorry it's a little late, but here it is! Enjoy!*

After I unpacked i sat down to relax.

But suddenly, a short, white haired, purple gem bust open the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?!" She said as she flopped on the bottom bunk of the other bed.

Startled, i said, "Hi i'm Emerald..."

"Oh, it's Amethyst...And you?"

She looked up towards Garnet who was on her black laptop.

"Garnet." She smiled.

"So, what do you guys do around her..." Amethyst said.

"Not much though but, i guess maybe we can study cheering?..." I questioned?

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Oh, that..."

"No." Garnet said, "We should wait for the last gem."

I noded and we waited for her to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Roommate 3  
*The last roommate arrives, at last*

"She's comming." Garnet said, and right after, the door open.

It was a tall, buff gem that was multi colored. She had long white hair like Amethyst.

"What..." She said nervously.

I approached her with my head down, "Hi. I'm Emerald."

I lifted my head. "Jasper." She threw her things on the empty bunk.

"So..." She looked towards the other gems.

I smiled "That's Amethyst and this is Garnet."

They both got off their beds.

"So you guys wanna practice now?" Amethyst said.

"Oh, cheering?" Jasper said.

I nodded and Garnet opened the door.

"You guys ready?"

One after the other we said 'Thank you' as we went through the door. Even though I was pretty sure none of us knew what we were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Practice make fun  
*It's going to be fun!*

We went to the staircase.

Amethyst looked at the pole and smiled evilly.

She hopped on and slid on yelling, "Whoooooo!"

And right after Jasper hopped on too.

Although Garnet wasn't sure, i pulled her arm and we slid down together.

"Emerald that was amazing! The rush and everything!"

"I mean it is our first day, we might as well celebrate." Jasper said leading us into lots of trouble but, we didn't care!

We all went running and laughing.

"Is this practice?!" I said while laughing and running.

"Who cares?!" Garnet brushed back my hair and we ran.

We didn't do any damage, we just had fun!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Old friends and New friends  
*Exchanging friends!*

A while after fooling around we stopped to catch our breathe.

We were ready to play again until we 'Head Mistress' on the speakers.

She was explaining that in 10 minutes we had to report to talent.

"Uhhh! Just when we started to have fun..."Amethyst said disappointed.

"I guess we should get going?" I said.

Jasper rolled her eyes in anger as she walked upstairs with Garnet and soon after Amethyst and I followed.

Upstairs, we decided to not to take anything with us since it was our first day. So we all walked free-handed to The Gym, room 108.

When we arrived there was 2 gems already here. 2 Familiar gems, very familiar...

They turned around and excitedly yelled, "Emerald!"

They were my old friends.

"Everyone this is Amber." She was at medium hight and was an orange skinned gem. She had short orange/yellow hair and her gem was on her left cheek.

"And this is 'Mystery'." She was a tall, pure skinned gem that had glistening white hair in 2 ponytails. She had a gem in upper and mid back that was shimmering.

"Hey! How do you still remember that?!" Mystery said.

"Mystery, is that you real name?" Garnet said curiously.

"Well, it's kinda..." She was cut off by a red gem that came out of a door in the gym.

She had the longest hair you could image and bright red skin. Her gem was on her right cheek ans she looked so joyfull.

She had a box full of wonder like her personality. I wonder who she was and what she was doing...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Starting a new

*So many people to keep up with, lol!*

"Oh! I ment to say, This is Scarlet Emerald, but, you can call her Scarlet."

Mystery smiled. The box was filled with pom-poms.

By now, we all had 2 of them and 2 gems walked in. One blue with long light blue hair and the other, red with short reddish brown hair.

"Hello! I am Ruby and this is Sapphire." Ruby said.

Sapphire continued, "We will be teaching you cheerleading, not for competition but for basketball plays."

"So first, we'll start with the basics. Movements."

We started to move. Legs spread apart and hands 'clapped' at the chest. Then, right leg up, right hand up, left hand on hip and so on.

We practice until 2 pm.

"Alright I can't wait too see you guys tomorrow!" Ruby said.

And we all waved see you soon and walked to our rooms.

"What a day." Jasper said as she flopped on her bed.

Garnet just laughed with Amethyst.

"What am I the only one who is tried?!"

They all laughed and argued.

I quietly sat at the vanity and looked up into the mirror.

I smiled as i saw my new friends in the background. I was so glad to have them.

We all yawned and got in bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Late night madness  
*Party!*

I woke up expecting the next morning but I turned to see that it was only 6:45.

"Are you serious?!" Still sleepy I went to turn and rolled off the bed onto Garnet.

She just burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry." I said nervously but I guess she didn't mind.

"So you guys are just sitting up doing nothing?" I said confused.

"I guess so." Amethyst said.

"Come on with me to get some drinks out the soda machine." Jasper said as she got up.

"Anyone else want?" I said digging in my purse. Garnet and Amethyst threw me some change for their drinks.

"Sprite." Amethyst said.

"Umm, Dr. Pepper." Garnet said.

"Ok." I walked out with Jasper.

We got the sodas including my Ginger Ale and Jasper's Mountain dew.

On the way back we thought about what to do when we got back in.

"Twister?" I suggested.

"Nah, not enough room." Jasper replied. "How about cards?"

"Nope, I don't think we even have any." I opened our door.

Garnet and Amethyst were sitting across from each other with candles in the middle.

"What's with orientation?" Jasper said as she threw everyone their drinks.

"It's truth or dare." Garnet said.

"Now there's a game to play." I said as I sat between Garnet and Amethyst on one side and Jasper sat between them on the other.

"Ok you first Garnet," Amethyst said, "Truth or dare?!"

"Truth." She said.

"Is it true,...that...you got into this school without making a bargain like the rich people?"

"No, I worked hard for this, what are you trying to say?"

We all just laughed.

"Ok Emerald, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I said eagerly.

"I dare you to style Jasper's hair."

"No problem." I smiled evilly at Jasper as she just rolled her eyes and cracked a smile.

After it was done. It was it one pony tail with split bangs.

"Ok! Yes now your go Amethyst!" Jasper said.

"Truth." She said.

"Ok is it true you'd like me to cut your hair!"

"No!" Amethyst screamed happily.

Jasper chased her around until it was her go.

"Ok Jasper wait! Truth or dare." Amethyst questioned.

"Hmmm, dare."

"I dare you to...OPEN UP!"

Amethyst grabbed a bottle of spray whipped cream and aimed for her mouth.

"Hey! Stop!" She laughed.

Me and Garnet laughed too but it was a mistake.

"You guys want some too?!"

She sprayed it on us.

It was everywhere.

After we calmed down I finally spoke.

"You guys know we'll have to clean this up?"

"It's okay, we'll do it in the morning.

We all laid back on the carpet and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Problem  
*Sadly this is the last chapter until...PART 2! It will be comming VERY soon so stick around!*

'Clang'

I woke up so fast to see Amethyst over me with a pillow.

"Come on we have to clean this all up!" She said.

I helped wake eveyone else up and we got to business.

A while after we were finally done!

We all dropped to the floor tired and lazy. That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Uhhhhh!" Jasper said as Garnet went to get the door.

There was a tall gem at the door, looking for trouble. She had light grayish blue skin with swept-up orange hair. Her gem was on her for head.

"Hello I'm Pearl, is Amethyst here?" Pearl said.

Amethyst wasn't afraid. She walked right to the door. "Yes?"

"Oh, I'm afraid you have to gather your stuff exit the school immediately." Pearl responded.

Garnet backed up so I could get through. "Why is this?"

Pearl just laughed. "Oh! She isn't fit to be in this school! The principal is already discarding her files!"

Amethyst turned away in anger.

"Don't worry, you can stay for the rest of today but by tomorrow, you got to be out." Pearl said.

This can't be. Pearl left and I closed the door.

"It' ok Amethyst we'll help you stay in this school, right." Garnet turned to make sure we were in.

We were and we wasn't about to let her down.

*Ok I'll be back to a continuation of this very soon!*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Misunderstood

*I'm back yay*

Me and Garnet ran downstairs.

"There she is!" Garnet pointed.

We went to walk up to her but Pearl pushed me back.

"Just leave, she'll never listen your a..." Pearl was cut off.

Garnet wanted to give her what she had comming but Head Mistress stepped in.

"Pearl, to my office."

She stuttered a little but she did as she said.

"I'm sorry girls, what seems the problem?" Head Mistress questioned.

"Why are you taking Amethyst out of the school?"

"What I would never, not if she was already admitted." She said shocked.

"Pearl, she lied!" Garnet said angerly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Pearl told us you were shredding her files."

"Yes her regions because they sent me the wrong grades."

"I understand, thank you Head Mistress." Garnet said.

She laughed, "Just call me Topaz."

When we got upstairs I was so excited to tell Amethyst the good news.

Amethyst ran up and hugged us both, then Jasper walked in with drinks. Amethyst hugged Jasper.

"Goodbye guys I'm gonna miss you."

"Wait what?!" I said confused.

"I have to go, I wasn't fit for this school anyways." Amethyst shrugged.

"But Amethyst, you get to stay, it was all a mistake." Garnet said.

Jasper agreed, "Amethyst you do deserve this, this is..."

"Guys you can stop trying to make me feel better."

"But why not?" Topaz said as she walked in.

Amethyst smiled, "I brought someone her to apologize." Pearl walked out shyly.

"...I'm sorry for misunderstanding." She said.

"Aww, it's alright." Amethyst hugged her and so did I. Jasper and Garnet looked like they needed a little help so I pulled them in as Topaz hugged us too.

*The End but don't worry there will be more stories to come!*


End file.
